To Love Again
by FairytailFan101
Summary: Summary: Rogue as well as all of Fairy Tail are devastated at Lucy's "supposed" death, little did they know that their little celestial mage would soon return but this time with a mysterious person. But what's this? Rogue seems to know him? You'll have to read it to find out what happens! This the sequel to I Wish!
1. Chapter 1

_**TO LOVE AGAIN...**_

_****_

_**Pairing: Sting and Lucy- StiCy/StiLu**_

_**Rating: T for safety!**_

_**Summary: Rogue as well as all of Fairy Tail are devastated at Lucy's "supposed" death, little did they know that their little celestial mage would soon return but this time with a mysterious person. But what's this? Rogue seems to know him? You'll have to read it to find out what happens! This the sequel to I Wish!  
**_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

_**Bold Italics: P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_****__**A**__**uthors note:**_

_**Ohayou minna! Sorry the sequel took so long I had a terrible writers block which still hasn't fully disappeared yet :( oh yes and for my readers who also read Only You I'm sorry but it might be a delayed for some time not because of this story no it's because the writers block I mentioned is... well blocking my ideas for the next chappy :( I hope you'll forgive me!**__****_

Oh yes and this is set after the Grand Magic Games (GMG)  


_**Quote(s) summarising part of the chapter or basically the whole chapter:**_

"_**I guess it's going to have to hurt, I guess I'm going to have to cry, And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side  
I guess it's going to break me down, Like falling when you try to fly,  
Sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with goodbye"  
― Carrie Underwood **_

"_**Now I've gone for too long  
Living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I"  
―Hayley Williams **_

_**Chapter 1: Dead or not?!**_

Lucy's P.O.V  
_**  
5 minutes before my "death"  
**_  
My blood trickled slowly off of my bloodied arm as the final droplets of the red liquid made their way to the ground. I reached the edge of the cliff and looked down, jagged rocks protruding out of the ocean came into view but otherwise didn't help ease my nerves as my heart kept pounding in my ribcage. "I'll miss you" I took a deep breath and my body went numb, I was about to plummet right into my watery grave when suddenly a hand ensnared my waist and pulled me back roughly. I lost my footing and ended up falling right on my butt and I presumed my _"saviour"_ did too, I felt myself being pressed up tightly against my _"saviour's"_ body while his hot breath tickled my neck. When I began questioning who my saviour was I immediately thought of Rogue, I turned around my heart pounding with hope only to be disappointed...

There behind me sat... Sting Eucliffe... Rogue's former "partner-in-crime"... Just saying his name gave me shivers that would last a considerable amount of time. I will never forget the way he sneered at me when I was getting tortured, a part of me wanted to smack his scarred little face so hard he'd end up in a coma. Whether it was a large part or not, the feeling was still there. I gasped and struggled free from his grip, inching dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. When he realised this he pulled me in closer almost hugging me, "What the hell do you think your doing Blondie?!" He hissed at me with a hint of annoyance.

"Trying to get away from you!" I poked him on the chest at the last part to my emphasise the point. I stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt from my clothes, and glared at him angrily.

"Now is that what you would say to someone who just saved you life?!" He taunted, his usual cocky smirk painted on his face. I snorted at him, which was very unladylike of me.

"For your information I was trying to kill myself! And you just had to stop me! That's was about my 100th failed suicide attempt!" I hissed at him, my voice laced with venom. He looked at me flabbergasted, he stood up and ripped a piece of cloth from his jacket and wrapped it carefully around my bleeding arm which surprised me_... A lot!_

"Now...why would you want to do that you stupid Blondie?!" He asked me in a half serious half joking manner. Tears pricked my eyes at the thought of Rogue and Yukino, I didn't want to tell him what made me suicidal but it seemed like my body had a mind of its own today..._unfortunately._..without thinking I burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollably into Sting's barely covered chest. I felt him stiffen and awkwardly pat me on the back suggesting that he was not very good at handling crying women. I felt him hesitantly wrap his arm around my waist trying to soothe me with panicked words, if the depression wasn't so overwhelming I would have laughed at his current state but unfortunately depression was the only emotion that I could show.

"I-I'm s-sorry its just be-because..." I said in-between sobs. Unfortunately I was too sad to get him back for calling me Blondie so I decided to get him back later...

"D-don't worry! You don't have to tell me..." His voice was still panicked and I was about to try and stop myself from revealing all of the reasons of my pain but again my body apparently has a mind of its own... _It's like it ditched my brain for the more 'emotional' one!_

"I-It's because of... Rogue..." I felt his body become rigid and stiff at the mention of his former partners name.

"I'd never thought Rogue would make a girl cry...ever..." He exclaimed appalled at Rogues behaviour. I shook my head and continued.

"He didn't hurt me...well not intentionally anyway... I...I was in love with him...but he had already fallen for Yukino... No-one but Levy and Mira knew of my pain... Today was the day I was supposed to die... I couldn't take the pain any longer... Especially when they're already married... There's nothing worth living any more... Nothing..." The tears kept flowing, like a never ending waterfall while Sting started to relax. He hugged me tighter while I hugged him back finding comfort from the man who I thought I never would in a thousand years.

I felt Sting release me from the hug and started to panic. He started to pace back and forth on the spot while I wiped off the remaining tears from my face and replaced it with a confused facial expression. "Why are you panicking?!" I asked him. He stopped his pacing and looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing.

" Natsu-san and the others are heading this way! Obviously they found the tracks your blood made on the ground!" I smiled sheepishly and went into the same state of panic as Sting. It wasn't long until Sting ran off into the woods looking for something leaving me more vulnerable in my life than I ever had. Seconds later he emerged from the woods holding a big clump of berries.

"This isn't time for eating!" I shouted at him, A vein popping in my forehead.

"I'm not going to eat this you Baka!"

"Then wh-"

"This is to cover up your scent! Of course a stupid blonde like you wouldn't have thought of that now would you?!" He cut me off.

"It's amazing how you can taunt me and manage to infuriate me in the worst of times!" He just smirked and smashed the berries on the floor everywhere. When the idiot had finished the place looked like a mess, I started to push the remains of the berries off the cliff and confused Sting did the same. When we managed to clear out most of the berries when Sting grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the woods going deeper and deeper until I stopped him.

"Wait! Can't I at least see everyone one last time?" I asked him breathless.

"No! It'll be dangerous if we go back there! Natsu-san could sniff you out you know!" He sounded almost angry and that appalled me. _Why would he be angry? There's no reason for him to...so...why?_

"Please! I'll stay close to some berries there! That should cover up my scent!" He shook his head while my spirit dropped.

"That won't be enough to cover up the scent of your blood! The berries covered your scent easily since the smell of blood wasn't that strong and the blood on the ground was already dried." He retorted.

"So?" I replied.

"So... Your wound already bled through the piece of cloth I gave you!" He started to walk away from me thinking he won the battle.

"Fine then! If you won't let me! I'll just go by myself! I don't need your permission anyway!" I ran back as fast as I could and soon found the same cliff face where I was supposed to die. I heard a shriek of pain and found Mira running over to the cliff. She nearly fell over if it wasn't for Team Natsu's help, I stepped forward absent-mindedly as if on impulse to try and soothe the crying Mira.

"LUCY!" That did it. I was about to run towards the sobbing Mira when the same hand encircled my waist and brought me against the same person's back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed at me, his hold on my waist ever so slightly tightening.

"I-I...don't know..." I looked back at everyone and was devastated to see their state. Erza was muttering words I couldn't hear while sobbing, Gray had bloodshot eyes and I was surprised to see he hasn't stripped. Happy flew Natsu down to the rocks to see if they could find me. I_ never thought it would hurt them so much... _I was beginning to regret what I did, I'm fooling them into thinking I'm dead. _I shouldn't do that to my nakama..._ I tried in vain to try and escape Sting's clutches but it was futile, I stood there limp while crying my eyes out.

"I thought you wanted this..." His voice came in a whisper and instantly I turned around to look at him.

"I-I didn't want this... I never wanted to cause anyone pain..." I looked back at my nakama, regret stabbing my heart with a cold cold knife of betrayal. "I've decided... I'll just continue living my life normally... Even if I have to go through this pain...again and again..." I felt Sting's grasp on me loosen, probably in shock of my short and silent speech. I took that chance and ran towards my grieving team mates and was surprised that they didn't notice the ruffling of the bushes and leaves nearby thanks to me. _They're really devastated huh..._ I nearly reached the cold hard ground of the cliff when suddenly a hand tightly grabbed my wrist... again...

"But then that's not fair to you..." He dragged me back a couple of metres into the woods, just enough that they wouldn't hear us talking but also enough for us to have a clear view of team Natsu and Mira.

" It doesn't matter if its not fair to me! I want to see then happy again! Not crying all the time! Even if I have to go through the same pain throughout my life... If it makes them happy...I'll do it! Besides why do you care?!" I asked him, my voice rising from a hushed whisper. He just shrugged and held me back when I tried to run away from him. "Let me go! Just...please...let me go..." I sat on the ground while droplets of salt water emerged from my eyes. Sting sat down beside me and looked me in the eye.

"So you're telling me you're going to spend all your life pleasing others?! I do admit that is a pretty selfless thing to do but... You're happiness comes first... Do what's best for you...not them..." I thought about his words and chuckled.

"I never knew the great Sting Eucliffe cared about other people's happiness!" I joked. He pouted and looked away from me childishly, I laughed at this and stood up. He looked up at me as I gave him my hand, "do you want help to get up or not?" He looked at my hand and then back up to me then hesitantly placed his hand on mines. I smiled and tried to pull him upwards, after a lot of heaving I managed to get him standing.

"Seriously Blondie?! I'm not that heavy!" He argued. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Apparently you are! How much fat do you carry?!" At my statement he nearly screamed back his response, luckily a hand to his mouth did the trick and he tried again.

"It's not fat! It's muscle!" He retorted. I giggled and patted him on the back.

"Keep telling yourself that Stingy bee! Oh yes and don't! Call me Blondie! It's Lucy! L-U-C-Y! Lucy!" He grunted in response to my new nickname for him.

"Don't call me Stingy Bee either Blondie!" I flicked him on the head and walked closer to the crying group which was about to leave and again for some unknown reason I found Sting pressing his body behind me. I blushed for the first time since Yukino's and Rogue's marriage and unfortunately it was for the guy who laughed at me when I was getting tortured by Minerva.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" I said under my breath. Even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he had that annoying smirk he has plastered on his face.

"What don't you like it?!" He asked innocently..._all too innocently_... I blushed a deep scarlet colour and turned to face him while trying to push him away from me.

"N-No! Why would I anyway?!" _Damn! I stuttered!  
_  
"Don't fall for me now Blondie...this is just to hide your scent..." He leaned closer to me, his hot breath fanning my face. I felt my heart skip a beat, hoping that he couldn't hear it. I could still feel my flushed cheeks as they began to burn. He leaned in even closer and was about to whisper something in my ear when suddenly he stiffened. I turned around and found that Team Natsu and Mira was about to leave.

"She wouldn't want us crying over her death like this... I know she wouldn't... lets go and tell everyone what we found out..." And just like that they left, leaving my heart broken in pieces and coated with regret...

After a few more minutes I saddened and trudged behind him"Let's go..." My voice was weak and frail, barely even a whisper. I walked past Sting and was about to go deeper into the forest when Sting dragged me back to my spot. "W-Wha-"

"Shh... Look..." I pouted but nevertheless looked as to where he was pointing. I was shocked..._Rogue...Rogue was there... He actually cared!_ I was about to run to him happiness filling my soul when Sting stopped me, he shook his head telling me to stop. I did as I was told and stood on the spot frozen, I suddenly remembered that Rogue was married to Yukino and if he did care... _It would be because I'm his nakama...only a nakama...like any other..._ Familiar pain replaced my happiness as I stumbled back. _Look away! If you stay he's more likely to find you...Run...Run!_ An inner voice told me, I turned around and ran forward only to bump into Sting. Tears pricked my eyes though the tears never fell. I look up at the blonde dragon slayer, his eyes soften at the sight of me and just as fast as it had come it was gone. _Did I jut imagine that?! I did right? Sting doesn't care about me...definitely... Oh great I'm hallucinating now, what's next am I going to start imagining fairies and unicorns?_

"No...no...she can't be gone...she just can't!" Rogue's voice shocked me out of my argument with...myself... He ran towards the cliff, much like Mira had done. When I saw him crying it felt like my whole world fell apart. _I caused him pain... I never wanted to do that... I thought I could escape the pain when I died... I never thought about what everyone else would feel... I'm so selfish... I-I... I don't deserve to be their nakama... I'm sorry... _" LUCYYY! COME BACK!...Just...don't leave me...don't leave everyone... come back..." The tears that had built up finally fell. My hands cupped my face to stop the sobs from coming out while the only good idea that can to mind was to cry...on...Sting... _Did I just call that a good idea?_ Just the same as the first time he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me while patting my back trying to soothe me. Thankfully after a while he started to relax and get the hang of it.

"I can't do it any more... I have to go back... It was nice meeting you Sting...you should come and visit sometime..." I have him a sad smiled and released him from the hug I was currently giving him. I started walking calmly towards Rogue thinking that there was nothing stopping me. At the last minute Sting grabbed my wrist preventing me from walking any closer to his former partner. "S-Sting?" I couldn't contain the surprise in my voice and I nearly forgot to whisper. "What are you doing? Let me go... I have to do this..." I told him impatiently. He just kept staring at me his mouth moving the tiniest of movements as if he was trying to explain what he was doing but his vocal chords wouldn't work. I didn't realise that my eyes were darting everywhere but his eyes until I 'accidentally' caught a glimpse of his gaze. Our eyes locked on to each others and refused to let go, his beautiful blue orbs danced in the sunlight while a blush was making its way to my cheeks. The sound of Rogue leaving made us snap out of our..._awkward stare-off_... Sting scratched the back of his head and coughed quietly trying to ease the awkward tension off.

"S-sorry..." I blinked and tilted my head.

"Eh?...the great Sting Eucliffe apologised! He actually apologised! This is the best day in my life!" I giggled while Sting kept blushing like a teenage girl.

"S-shut up Blondie!" He punched my arm lightly. I poked him and returned my attention to Rogue._ He left smiling...like he knew... That I was alive... _I spun around and faced Sting.

"Does he know I'm still alive?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"Don't know he never said anything but from the looks of it he's suspicious." He walked deeper into the forest until he found his camp-site. I followed behind him getting a little creeped out when I couldn't see the sun above the trees any longer. The camp-fire grew higher and larger as Sting fed it more wood, "so what are you going to do know that you can't go back to your house?" He asked teasingly. I paled and fainted, my soul escaping through my mouth while Sting did nothing to help. _That Bastard!_ I was immediately brought back to life when an idea struck me.

"I know! I'll just travel half-way across Fiore and join a new guild! Maybe Mermaid Heel..." I explained. Sting shook his head.

"You need money to get on the trains Baka!" I smirked.

" I have money with me here!" I stated proudly. While Sting looked like he was about to laugh his ass off.

"So you brought money with you and tried to commit suicide, which failed, have you ever thought of what you would do with the money after you're dead? You're basically wasting the money you know?!" I blushed at my stupid plan and pouted.

"It's not my fault! Besides I wouldn't be worrying about that anyway! I wouldn't care less about the money after I'd died! Because in heaven you don't need jewels!" I reasoned.

"And who says you're going to get to heaven Blondie?! Your personality can rival the devils wife! If he even has a wife..." I was insulted. _How dare he! Ohh how I want to slap that pretty little face of his down to Hell!... Wait... Did I just call his face... Pretty?! NOOO! I'm better of dead!  
_  
"Well they don't let little stingy bee's into heaven you know!" It was Sting's turn to be insulted.

"I'm not a bee Blondie!"

"Who are you calling Blondie? Blondie!" Just like that a war of words started, after a few minutes of our verbal war a small red cat awoken from its slumber.

"S-Sting-kun...why if Fairy-san here?!" Lector groggily croaked while rubbing his tiny little eyes with his paw.

"Nothing you have to worry about Lector go back to sleep..." Sting told the small cat but before the cat could go back in the tent I scooped him up.

"Aww you're so cute! Almost as cute as Frosch!" I nuzzled the cats belly making Lector laugh. When I stopped nuzzling him he started to swing his arms and legs wildly, probably trying to hit me.

"L-let go of me Fairy-san! Or else Sting-kun will hurt you! Sting-kun will save me!" The cat boasted. I looked over to Sting who was watching us intently. I nearly blushed as his eyes locked on mines but gained my composure.

"Lector has been spoiling you too much. And I stand corrected, apparently Frosch is cuter than you..." The cat huffed.

"I have not been spoiling Sting-kun Fairy-san! I'm only telling the truth! And I am cuter than Frosch! Now put me down!" I shook my head and sat down opposite of Sting in the logs which were facing the camp fire. I started to rock Lector back and forth while the said cat started to get sleepier and sleepier, when his eyes closed he unconsciously snuggled closer to me.

"Night night Lector..." I cradled the cat in my arms unaware that Sting got up and sat down beside me.

"Night Fairy-san...Sting-kun..." The cat said in his sleep. I smiled and hugged him closer.

"I've never seen him fall asleep without me..." I handed Lector over to Sting and giggled when he fumbled to try and position him so that he could cradle the little cat just like what I had done. I laughed when he nearly dropped Lector so I went behind him. Without thinking my hands went under Sting's and helped him to cradle the cat like a puppeteer would do to his puppets. What I hadn't notice was during all that my fingers intertwined with his.  
_**  
(If you've ever watched the film calls Ghost, it's really old...I think, anyway in one of the scenes the girl was doing pottery in one of those spinning things and the boy came over and sat beside her. He put his hand on the back of her hands as she was doing pottery and he guided her while at the same time he was basically holding the girls hand. Sorry if my explanations crappy but oh well that's what in trying to describe here for Sting and Lucy hehe)**_

When Sting finally cradled Lector I finally realised what I was doing, I released Sting's hand all too quickly surprising Sting. He could have dropped poor Lector on his head if he hadn't had quick reflexes. Unfortunately Lector woke up and started crying just like what a little toddler or baby would do when they woke up from their slumber, Sting started to panic while I smacked my head. I motioned for him to give Lector to me and he did so without any questions, "seriously be more careful! This is your cat you know!" He held his hands in front of him in surrender.

"You surprised me!" He accused. I smirked._ This is finally the time to get him back for calling me Blondie all those times!_

"So you're saying you liked holding my hand?!" I asked innocently. He blushed instantly and stuttered all kinds of nonsense. I laughed at his current state and smiled at him. "It's been a while since I laughed this much... Thank you Sting..." I beamed at him while his blush intensified.

"N-no problem..." I rocked Lector back and forth calming the cat while his crying was soon dying down. When I thought he was asleep I stopped rocking him, oh what a mistake that was! He started crying again, this time louder. "Do something!" Sting told me in a panicked voice.

"I'm trying!" I replied back. An idea popped into my mind and I wasted no time in doing it, "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke,Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." The lullaby made Lector fall asleep easily, nevertheless I still rocked him back and forth. _**(I know you've noticed but I've edited it a little bit from the original version!)**_

"I'm glad that's over!" Sting exclaimed.

"Mama used to sing that to me when I was little... And so did papa..." Sting looked over to me and for the millionth time our eyes locked onto each others. His blue orbs showed shock while I presumed mine's showed sadness.

"Used to?" I smiled a sad smile.

"My mum died when I was young and my dad died a couple months ago before the Dai Matou Enbu" I laid down on the ground since all the logs have been eaten up by the fire. Darkness started to set while the stars start to illuminate the night sky like diamonds scattered across the galaxy. I placed the sleeping Lector beside me while Sting decided to come and join me on the cold...hard...ground.

"It must have been pretty rough on you huh?" I nodded.

"What about you?! Your parents...what were they like?" I asked him absent-mindedly.

"My real parents... I never got to know them... Apparently they died during a mission, they were mages, at least that's what everyone in the orphanage told me..." Without thinking I inched closer to him until our shoulders were touching while being careful not to squish Lector.

"I'm sorry... I guess I never really knew the real you before..." The stars twinkled as the night sky began to lighten up with the help of the moon.

"I've never really shown anyone but Rogue and the Exceeds..." I look at him, his face still clearly visible under the moonlight.

"Well then I'd love to know the real you someday..." The moment made my heart flutter, something which hasn't happened in a long time.

"I'd love to know the real you someday as well Blondie" I faced him and flicked him on the forehead, he rubbed his forehead and started to poke me. He poked me on the sides making me howl with laughter.

" Hahahahhaha s-stop! Ok ok I get it now s-stop! You're going to wake up Lector!" He stopped tickling my sides and laughed, he covered his mouth instantly. "You laughed...you actually laughed!" This was the first time I'd ever felt so light-headed, so carefree... I_ wish this moment would never end... But time doesn't stop for anyone..._

"What?! Never seen a person laugh before?!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"I've never seen YOU laugh before! Well except that time at the Dai Matou Enbu... But it was more like sneering..." I trailed off, my eyes glistening as the stars danced and twinkled. I don't notice the sad faraway look on his face until it was too late, he stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt from his trousers and I did the same.

"Come on! Lets go sleep!" I blushed at his words cursing my dirty mind. Unfortunately Sting saw the blush and decided to tease me about it. "Blondie Blondie Blondie... You shouldn't be thinking dirty thoughts now! But, I guess if you want me so badly..." He started to advance on me with a teasing look on his face, I screamed and threw the nearest possible thing towards him. Which unfortunately was Lector, the said cat was thrown right into Stings face and fortunately didn't wake up. I nearly screamed when I had realised what I had done but instead sighed in relief when the cat didn't wake up.

I picked Lector up and entered the huge tent with Sting behind me rubbing his abused nose. I giggled and laid Lector down on his little bed that Sting had made him which was beside a large bed held together by blocks of wood and large leaves. The said cat started shivering so I placed his blanket up to his little neck to cover him up and protect him from the cold. That's when I noticed that there was only one bed, I paled instantly and decided to just go and sleep outside. I grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and headed outside when Sting stopped me, "There is a bed you know!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that! I just don't want to sleep with you! Who knows what tricks you have up your sleeves!" He feigned a hurt look on his face and whimpered. I couldn't help but smile at his antics while my heart did a little somersault at how cute he was..._wait...cute?! What is wrong with me?! He is not cute! Never in a thousand years would he look cute Lucy! Get your act together!  
_  
"That hurts Blondie. I never take advantage of girls! You should know that by now!" I snorted in disagreement.

"Yeah right! Maybe in a million years!" I retorted. After a couple minutes of arguing I gave up and slept on the bed, I laid down on the bed while tracing circles on Lector's tummy to distract me while I waited for Sting to get finished dressing up. The agreement was that I had to sleep in the bed but! Sting has to stay as far away from me as he can. So basically the bed is divided into two. "Sting you know it's better for me to sleep in a nearby inn than sleeping here with you!" I shouted. He just snorted in reply.

"Tch, yeah right! And what if Natsu-san and the others find you?!" He replied back to me.

"Ugh fine! You know it really touches me that the great and powerful Sting Eucliffe cares about me" I teased him, careful not to wake Lector up with my loud voice.

"Tch! As if! I just don't want to save your sorry little ass again when you get found out!" he yelled back. I was too busy looking at Lector to notice Sting had come in, it wasn't until he laid down beside me on the bed that I noticed. I didn't look at him for fear invade he saw my blush, _I wasn't used to sharing a bed with someone nevertheless a stranger! Well he's not a complete stranger but still... Anyway Natsu was the only one I shared my bed with and those little incidents were not intentional either._ He reached over for the light source that was keeping the tent dimly lit, "Night Blondie" his voice was teasing as he turned off the light lacrima suggesting that he must've been smiling. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Night Sting..." My eyelids dropped even lower and was a out to succumb to everlasting darkness when a little hand reached out touching me, or should I say paw... I opened my eyes instantly while my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. I could make out a cat-like figure standing up rubbing its eyes, I figured that was Lector so I picked him up from his miniature bed and cuddled him closer to me. He snuggled closer and began to purr in his sleep, much like a cat-version of a snore. I giggled and kissed him on the forehead already missing happy terribly. Darkness took Lector and I as hostages, never letting us go until morning came.

_**Sting's P.O.V  
**_  
I lay awake as Lucy and Lector slept beside me, thoughts invading my mind, never letting me get even the tiniest of peace. I felt Lucy stir beside me, she turned around and placed her arm over my chest snuggling closer to me. I blushed but didn't make a move to resist in fear that she would wake up. She hugged my left arm tightly while placing Lector in between us. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me, careful not to squish Lector in the process. That was when my mind was finally peaceful...as if an unknown answer was resolved... _I fell asleep slowly and fell into a deep slumber thinking one last thing... We'd make a great family..._

_**How was it Minna?! Wasn't too bad I hope! Anyway please review id love to know what you thought of and I am super sorry to those who also read Only you! I'm really having difficulties with writing the chapter but ill pull through! **_

_**Fairytailfan101 out for now! ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sting and Lucy!

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V, letters or flashbacks_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I am so so so sorry for not updating in like forever! I had a perfectly good reason... well I think it is... you might not :| Anyway I dont want to keep you from reading the story so here's the chappie! Hope you like it! :)**_

_**THIS IS NOT BETA-READ ONLY PROOF READ. I TYPED THIS UP IN MY IPHONE AND IT HAS AUTOCORRECT SO I AM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I MAKE!**_

_**Lesson/Quote summarising part of the chapter of the story itself:**_

_**Fear makes us feel our humanity.**_

_**- Benjamin Disraeli**_

_Previously:  
Sting's P.O.V  
I lay awake as Lucy and Lector slept beside me, thoughts invading my mind never letting me get even the tiniest of peace. I felt Lucy stir beside me, she turned around and placed her arm over my chest snuggling closer to me. I blush but didn't make a move to resist in fear that she would wake up. She hugged my left arm tightly while placing Lector in between us. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me, careful not to squish Lector in the process. That was when my mind was finally peaceful...as if an unknown answer was resolved... I fell asleep slowly and fell into a deep slumber thinking one last thing... We make a great family...  
_  
_**Chapter 2: Sting and Lucy!**_

I woke up with half-lidded eyes to the sound of birds chirping their morning song. The sun's rays of light peeked through the blinds and brightened up the darkened room, my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room as I tried to get up. I found myself hugging a mysterious person, who unfortunately had to be half naked! The more I struggled from my captors hold the more he hugged me closer to his toned body. My breathing became shallow and started to accelerate, a blush brightened up my pale cheeks as heat flooded in. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair as I struggled and one person immediately came up to my mind, Sting! I brought my hands from his waist and up to his chest, the feel of his abs behind my hands made me tense up and blush a million times redder. "S-Sting...w-wake up...Sting!" It was no use, no matter how hard I shook him he wouldn't wake up. I decided to give up and lay limp, he hugged me closer to him and brought my hand up to his neck. I sighed. _If you can't beat him join him...  
_  
I brought my other hand up to his neck and started hugging him closer, I pushed myself farther up the bed so that the position wouldn't be awkward as I hugged him. My arms ensnared his neck as I pulled him closer to me, I rested my head at the crook of his neck and he did the same with mines. I felt him take a deep breath, probably inhaling my scent, and tighten his embrace on me as if I'd disappear at any given moment. I smile slyly made its way to my face and soon I succumbed back into sleep feeling more at peace than ever. I woke up again after what seemed like minutes to find the warmth in the bed had disappeared, I jolted up surprised and looked everywhere for Sting. I find myself feeling disappointed at his sudden disappearance but soon slapped myself from the weird and unfamiliar feeling_. What's wrong with you Lucy? Seriously? Why are you so disappointed? If anything you should be jumping around in joy! _I nodded and forced a small smile on my face. _There! That's better_! I trudged outside feeling a little dizzy but nevertheless regained my footing. I found Sting and Lector cooking a fish over the fire, Sting licking his lips in anticipation while Lector started drooling a puddle.

"Fairy-san's awake Sting-kun! Fairy-san's awake!" At that moment Lector started saying his nickname for me Sting immediately blushed at bright red, but as soon as it had come it had gone leaving me thinking if it was a hallucination or not. He smirked at me and walked over to where I was standing.

"Did you have a good night's sleep Blondie?" He teased. I huffed and stepped on his foot.

"Yes I did thank you very much and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Blondie Bee boy?" He glared at me obviously disliking my new nickname for him.

"Well you should've like it Blondie! You were hugging the daylights out of me for all I know! But I can't blame you, I mean what kind of girl wouldn't want to hug the great Sting Eucliffe? You also kept mumbling my name in your sleep, don't go falling for me now Blondie. You'll only get your hurt." I blushed and stepped on his feet again. _Don't go falling for me now Blondie... You'll only get hurt... _The simple phrase repeated itself in my head like a broken record._ If I love him...I'll only get hurt...  
_  
"I-I will never fall in love with you! I'd be better off dead! And you're the one to talk! Considering how you wouldn't let me go in the morning! I couldn't get you to let go so I gave you what you wanted! That's probably why I was hugging you when you woke up and as for the mumblings well that must've been your imagination Bee boy! I never knew you liked me that way!." I teased him, he turned a bright shade of red and walked back to the log he was sitting on. I laughed and joined playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Fairy-san..." I looked at the cat who was currently looking at me in awe.

"Yes Lector?" I replied. The cat snapped back to reality and shook his head.

"Nothing..." Lector started to walk towards the fire and used his Aera magic to carefully remove the fish from the spit. Lector started to devour the cooked seafood while my stomach grumbled in protest. Sting gave me a cooked fish from his plate so I gave him a genuine smile.

"Thanks Sting!" I gobbled down the fish, savouring its taste like it was the last meal I would ever have.

"No problem Blondie. But I should really be conceded about my weight if I were you!" He joked. I gulped down the fish remains and threw all the spines of the fish into the open fire.

"What does that mean Bee boy?" I glared at him while he glared back still unhappy with my nickname for him. _Serves him right for calling me Blondie!_ "Who are you to say that I am fat when you yourself are fat? Hm? I mean come on it was a pain to try and help you up from the ground yesterday!" I retorted back.

"I'm not fat! I have lots of muscle that's all! I mean come on look at these abs!" He showed me his 6-pack while I blushed a deep crimson. He smirked at me then proceeded to cook more fish. "I told you Blondie, don't go falling for me." He said it seriously this time. His face was stoic not betraying any hint that he was joking around, while he replied in a solemn tone. I felt my heart constrict tightly but the reason as to why still remains a mystery. I pouted childishly and looked away.

"I told you! I'm not in love with you and I never will be! Besides, You're not my type!" I objected. He sighed sadly and kept cooking the fish. _What's his problem?  
_  
"Anyway are you going anywhere today or is it tomorrow that you'll be going?" He thought to himself. _Guess he really did want me to go... No use moping about it now, why would I anyway?  
_  
"I'm going today, to Blue Pegasus. I'm sure Master Bob hasn't heard that I died yet. Though I'm not sure if they'll keep my 'resurrection' a secret..." I was deep in thought for a couple minutes unfortunately missing the sad faraway look on Sting's face. Would they keep my secret for me? I'm sure master Bob will...maybe? Well I'll just have to take the risk! "Yep! I've decided! Blue Pegasus it is!" Sting cringed at the memory of meeting their gay Guild Master at the Dai Matou Enbu with their equally weird guild members.

"Why do want to go there? They're a bunch of weirdos! Why not Lamia scale?" He turned the spit to cook the still-raw side of the fish.

"Because! Lamia Scale is too close to Fairy Tail! While, Blue Pegasus is farther away! The message of my death would take longer to reach...unless they thought projected master Bob...Well I'll take the risk!" I stated confidently, Sting, on the other hand took a bite from the fully cooked fish and looked at me dully.

"Whatever floats your boat Blondie..." He chomped down more portions of the fish until-like mines- it was devoured and was stripped down into sharp spines.

"That reminds me, why did you and Rogue quit Sabertooth? Rogue said you were excommunicated but that was it basically, he didn't reveal any other information. He came to Fairy Tail alone and then Yukino joined but you never did. It didn't really strike me that you never came until now..." I trailed off while he had a sulky look on his face.

"Glad to know you didn't miss me Blondie... And why we were excommunicated is none of your business so just buzz off!" He poked a stick into the fire, feeding it more fuel. I huffed and stepped on his foot again.

"Rude much? Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" I complained. He just chuckled and cooked another fish. I got up and walked inside the tent, I ripped off the bloodied cloth that Sting gave me and what I saw surprised me. The wound I had made was all stitched up and a proper bandage was actually in place of the wound. I looked back at Sting who was whistling while cooking the fish, I smiled and said a silent thank you. He must've caught it since he looked over at me and smiled, he mouthed a silent "no problem" and went back to cooking the fish. I grabbed a bar of soap and a spare towel and headed for the nearest lake.

"Oi Blondie it's not safe for you to take a bath out in broad daylight you know! A pervert could be lurking by watching you..." He warned me teasingly. I rolled my eyes and faced him.

"So does that mean you'll be watching me then?" I retorted back teasingly. He blushed a bright red that soon faded away as if it wasn't there in the first place.

"You wish! I'm not a pervert Blondie, but if you'd like I could come and join you..." He replied alluringly. It was my turn to blush and unfortunately unlike his, my blush didn't fade away in the blink of an eye. Instinctively I covered my chest with the towel and pointed at him accusingly.

"P-Pervert!" I dashed away into the nearest lakeside and accidentally tripped on an uncovered tree root. I fell face flat on my face and recovered a second later, I straightened up and dusted my face of any residing dirt. "O-Owwie" I whined while I softly rubbed my stinging cheeks. I sighed unbelievably at my clumsiness. I stripped down until I was fully naked and took a little dip into the lake, I tried to push all thoughts of lake creatures to the back of my mind and immediately succeeded in doing so. I stayed in the lake for 30 minutes humming a little tune while scrubbing myself clean with the bar of soap, after a while I got the feeling I was being watched so I hastily made my way out of the water and covered my bare body from the whole world. I speed-walked to the tent while a chilling feeling rose up and down my spine, as if somebody had just walked on my grave. I realised that I was still only in a towel when I had reached the tent since Sting had his mouth open dropping the fish he was about to chew and Lector was in the same state as his partner. I blushed under Sting's heated gaze while a fine layer of blush decorated his cheeks, Sting coughed awkwardly and looked away. He grabbed a pair of..._black lacy underwear?_ And tossed them to me.

"You're lucky I found these Blondie!" His eyes darted everywhere trying to avoid me while I unfolded the underwear. I brightened up once I realised what it was.

"Em Sting? It's not that I'm grateful or anything but where and how could you have possibly gotten a pair of panties?" He blushed at the word I used and coughed again.

"W-well I might've stolen them from a neighbouring camp site..." I looked at him surprised, and for two specific reasons:_ 1) He actually stole something! 2)He stole something for me...  
_  
"Oh I see, well thanks anyway,"I looked at the underwear and back at him again, "did you by any chance steal anything else?" Sting smirked and turned around to gather the clothes he stole.

"I stole a white top, short skirt and a bra..." He handed the said items to me with his cheeks dusted pink. I beamed at him relieved to find that I have clothes to change into that are actually comfortable to wear instead of Sting's droopy clothing.

"Thanks Sting! I owe you one!" I skipped into the tent and caught a small smile on Sting's face. _Wonder what that's all about...hm come to think of it, I've never seen him actually smile...he was always smirking..._ I shrugged and brushed the thought away and started to change, once I had finished I strapped my belt onto my waist and clipped the small pouch containing my celestial keys onto it as well as my fleuve d'etoiles . I made my way outside and sweat dropped when I saw the sight before me, Sting and Lector were lying on the ground patting their unusually large stomachs. _Greedy bastards! They ate all the fish! And here I thought I would have some fish left over for my trip but nooo!_ They had to eat it all! "Oi! You lazy good-for-nothing brats! You could've at least saved me some of the fish!" I fumed. Sting just belched and grinned while Lector started to doze off.

"Oh don't worry we saved you a fish! You can trust us..." He trailed off and winked at me. _That's...odd..._he gestured for me to come sit beside him and I did so warily. He raised a brow at my tenseness but nevertheless smirked. "Say, ahh..." His mouth was open wide gesturing for me to copy the exact movements, this time it was me who raised a brow.

"Em, Sting? I can feed myself you know..." I looked at him, my brain on high alert. I watched his movements predicting if he's going to make unexpected moves or not.  
The said Mage smirked at me he slid closer, I looked over to Lector hoping that he'll save me from whatever Sting was going to do, only to find him sleeping peacefully on the log. I slid backwards away from him and enclosed up nearly falling off the log, I shut my eyes thinking that that would make the fall less painful. I felt Sting's hand support my back and brought me back up slightly, I opened my eyes slowly to see a smirking Sting right up in my face. "L-Let go of me..." I struggled to escape from his grasp already knowing that it was a futile attempt.

"I wont let go until you say ahh" He wiggled a cooked piece of the fish in front of me while I rolled my eyes. _Ugh! This is so annoying! Ah well, if you can't beat them join them._ I thought sighing, I reluctantly opened my mouth and immediately, Sting fed me the fish. I nibbled on the fish slowly, his mesmerising eyes that were locked onto mines were becoming a distraction. His face neared mines and before I could comprehend what was happening, he started to eat the other end of the fish. His eyes were gleaming with mischief as he looked at me teasingly. I didn't want to share a fish together so I bit into the fish deeply as tried to tug the piece of food lodged in his mouth free. Bad idea. I swore I saw Sting smirk as his chewing started to accelerate, soon enough only a small remnant of the fish was left creating a small barrier between Sting's lips and mines. I was blushing furiously while Sting looked unfazed by the current situation we were in. _What is wrong with him! It's like he's done this before!…well has he?… he is popular with women, it's a miracle he's not sleeping with one now!…come to think of it…are the clothes I'm wearing, from girls he's slept with?…it might be the only possible answer since Sting isn't the type to steal things…especially for a weak little Celestial Mage like me…_

When I was done spacing out I released the fish that was still in my mouth and walked into the tent, my eyes showed my confusion and hurt at my sudden discovery but soon I was feeling all cheerful again with a little pep talk. _What's with you all of a sudden? It's not like he was in to you in the first place! So don't waste your time with this one! He's not worth falling for, you'll find someone better! Besides you'll find someone so much better! Unfortunately though Rogue isn't one of the options... _I squeezed my cheeks playfully making a rosy glow appear, I looked back at Sting and he had an odd expression on his face. His eyes looked dull an lifeless while he had his thinking face on. _I wonder what he's thinking about? _I scavenged for a large piece of cloth and a plastic bag and found both of them lying in the corner of the tent. _Did Sting do this?_ When I opened the bag 4-5 raw fishes were visible all nicely parcelled up in smaller plastic bags. I smiled to myself and dragged both of the things needed on the bed, I tucked my old bloodstained clothes on the cloth and wrapped it up with the fishes._ I should be able to use my clothes again if I wash it! _Oh but I tied a little ribbon on the knot and went outside. "Where are you going?" Sting asked me standing up suddenly.

"Remember? To Blue Pegasus, I'm going to the train station." Sting shook his head unbelievably.

"I still don't know how you can put up with their creepy master!" He shivered and stretched while yawning loudly. "C'mon. I'll walk with you incase Natsu-san picks up your scent so stay close. You got it Blondie?" He placed both of his hands at the back of his head and started to walk off.

"W-wait! What about Lector?! I want to at least say goodbye to him!" We both looked at the sleeping cat simultaneously. I faced Sting with a pleading look whereas a bored look was planted on his face.

"Nah. He wouldn't have wanted to say goodbye to you anyway, he would've said you were a nuisance for waking him up for a simple little thing…Now hurry up! Or you'll be left by yourself!" His walking accelerated and I followed after him my eyes brimming with tears. He seems so cold to me now, _did I do something wrong? If I did then what is it? I mean h-he didn't have to say those hurtful words, I thought Lector liked me…I really did. 'He wouldn't have wanted to say goodbye to you anyway…'_ the phrase rang crystal clear in my mind as I ran to catch up to Sting. His back was facing me and I can't help but feel cold and distant from him.

Soon we reach Magnolia Train Station, I purchased a ticket to my destination and stood awkwardly in front of the train in silence with Sting, "I guess this is it huh?" I said breaking the tense silence, "once last hug before I go?" I suggested jokingly. Sting smirked and grabbed my wrists, he pulled me in a hug-and no it wasn't a romantic kind of hug! More like a friendly one. "Em, Sting? I was...kind of joking..." I awkwardly stated but nevertheless I hugged him back. We slowly parted and I smiled shyly at him, my cheeks dusted pink.

"I know…" He was in the same state as me but instead of looking at me directly, his eyes avoided mines. The train horn blared in all the noise and soon passengers lined up eager to enter the vehicle, I grabbed my small parcel filled with extra fish and clothes and headed for the train in a hurry when Sting's hands suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Sting?! Let go! I'm going to miss my train!" I pulled my hand to try and get him to release me from his grasp. He closed his eyes and looked deep in though. _What is he doing? I have no time for this! I might be late for my train! _After a minute or two he let go and looked at me with a small smile, though it looked awfully forced.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me…" he took a big step back and waved me goodbye. I looked at him for a moment and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss your idiocy Sting! As well as Lector…" I joked. He looked at me surprised for a minute then glared.

"Hey! If anyone's the idiot it's you Blondie!" I chuckled, waved at him sadly and entered the train. I sat on an empty seat beside the window and looked directly at Sting, he looked back at me and for the first time in my life, I saw hurt and depression well up in his eyes but that soon disappeared in a blink of an eye and he instantly gazed at me teasingly. When the train started to lurch forward I caught Sting winking at me, he turned around and walked off. He didn't even look back, not even once…I looked down on my parcel by the time he was nearly out of sight and sighed for the umpteenth time. A pinky glow started to form around my right wrist but I didn't pay much attention to it since I thought that Sting made those marks when he grabbed my wrists. _Hmm I don't remember him grabbing me so roughly…ah well it's not a big deal anyway. _Suddenly my mind was starting to get filled to the brim with unhappy memories; a flash of a white dress sparked the most painful memory I had ever experienced. There Yukino stood, legally married, with an excited Rogue ready to share their end-of-ceremony kiss. They closed their eyes and leaned closer and closer together…My eyes started to droop as the trains speed started to accelerate and I fell asleep with one last thought in mind._ I wonder if Rogue's missing me…  
__**  
Sting's P.O.V**_

I walked away slowly, my shoulders slumped for an unknown reason. _Don't let her get in your head, she's nothing but trouble. She's pure and well…you're not. Besides its not like you like her…right? You saw the look on her face when you were about to 'kiss' her, confusion and hurt. I wonder why though…? _By the time I reached the gates of the train station I looked back one last time at Lucy only to find her looking down while her train sped forwards, a lonely feeling started to creep inside of me but I just shrugged and ran towards the camp-site. By the time I reached my current residence I found Lector rubbing his eyes awake, he looked around him trying to look for something then turned to me confused.

"Sting-kun, where's Fairy-san?" He trudged towards me in a drunken way and I immediately chuckled.

"Blondie? She's gone to Blue Pegasus." I stated bluntly. He snapped into reality from his little dream world and gaped at me like a fish.

"S-she's gone? F-Fairy-san's gone? B-but she didn't say goodbye to me!" Lector had barely noticeable tears in his eyes which he blinked back rapidly to stop it from over flowing. I stared at Lector, shocked. _So he really did want to say goodbye to her, I didn't think he wanted to so badly! She really did change him like she did with me…  
_  
"Sorry Lector, I-"

"I'm going after her!" He flew away in the blink of an eye leaving me stunned beyond my wildest dreams. I snapped back into reality a minute later and chased after him.

"Lector wait! She's already gone!" I ran and ran until I finally reached the train station. I looked everywhere for him and found him almost instantly. His ears were droopy and just from looking at him from his back I knew he was sad. I slowly walked over to him and sat beside him, he looked away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. I nudged him in an attempt to cheer him up, "what's wrong?" I asked him. He sniffed and faced me, his eyes were brimming with tears while he wiped them off.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! I wanted to say goodbye to Fairy-san! Now she's gone!" He continued to wipe the tears off his face ferociously so instead I did it for him.

"I'm sorry Lector, I didn't realise you wanted to say goodbye to her this badly..." He hugged me and so I did the same while gently rubbing his back. An idea popped into my head and before I had any chance to consider the idea I blurted it out loud. "Hey, if it'll make you feel better. Why don't we come and visit her tomorrow?" Lector looked up at me hopeful but then frowned.

"Why not today?" He argued. _Umm…  
_  
"Be-Because…I want to go shop for fishes, to say sorry that I didn't consider your feelings…" I trailed off hoping that he bought my lie.

"Oh ok Sting-kun! Lets go look for yummy fish now!" Lector dragged me towards the shops while I sighed relieved to find that he had bought the lie. _If she finds out we followed her all the way to Blue Pegasus, she'll definitely think I'm stalking her! Or worse! That I might have a…thing for her…__****_

3 days later  
Lucy's P.O.V

I arrived at Akumu town and took a deep breath, fresh air filled my lungs and soon I was off window shopping. "Kyaa! That dress is so cute! Oh but wait I need to go to Blue Pegasus, well … should buy a new dress and get my hair dip-dyed or something incase they've heard about my death!" I convinced myself to do some shopping and before I knew it the day was over. With many, many shopping bags in hand and my hair died a non-permanent black, I set off to find some hotels that I could afford. After many searches for a cheap hotel I finally arrived at one; it was called Safe Haven. I entered it and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello! How are you today Ma'am? I hope you're alright seeing as how you managed to reach here without any…bumps… in the road…" she trailed off replacing the worried look on her as with a smile. I started to get nervous as she finished her sentence. _I hope you're alright seeing as how you managed to reach here without any…bumps… in the road…_goosebumps started to appear all over my arms as I got a sinking feeling starting to form in my stomach.

"Umm what exactly do you mean by those 'bumps' in the road?" I asked nervously. She started to write something down as if to try and look busy.

"You don't know? Well…I think it's better if you don't, oh yes and I recommend you don't stay out in the streets after 6:00! Anyway, a room is ready for you, it's only 350j per night." She said faking a smile. I forced one myself and nodded.

"Thank you I'll take the room please." I handed her the 350j and she gave me the hotel room key. "Room 150 huh? How many rooms does this hotel have? From the looks of it outside it looked like a small hotel with at least 50 rooms." I searched for the room and found it within a couple minutes, I pushed the key through the keyhole and turned it opening the door into the room. I was surprised at how neat and tidy the room was and how luxurious it looked. 2 lamps kept the room alight while a large queen-sized bed sat in between the two bedside tables that the lamps occupied. A large sofa was pushed up against the wall on the right-hand side and a large lacrima vision _**(basically like a flat screen t.v) **_in front of it and on the wall was a small yet adorable kuku clock. "Wow! All this for just 350 jewels? They should really make the price for the rooms higher! Not that I'm complaining…" I dropped my bags near the bed and locked the door. I collapsed on my bed and sighed, I felt the mattress lower slightly at the extra weight that was placed on it but nevertheless the mattress made me feel like I was floating on air. It took every ounce of me to get up from the bed and trudge towards the bathroom, I grabbed my newly-bought pyjama and locked the door of the bathroom tightly. I pushed the little plug into the small hole that water escaped through and filled the bath up with water. I slipped into the bath tub and relaxed, the feeling of hot water against my skin made me forget all my worries and troubles. Unfortunately I was relaxing so much I started to doze off, soon I was choking up water. I coughed and spluttered as I jumped from the bath tub, "Owwie! Well since I'm out anyway, I should get dressed..." I suddenly realised that no-one was there and that I was all alone…a sad and lonely feeling started to form around my heart. _I have never felt this lonely before, it felt like I was all alone again in the mansion. There were people present but ever since mama died it became quiet, it also became unbearably lonesome…_I finished putting on my pyjamas and entered the bedroom. I collapsed back on the bed and snuggled under the duvet, I took out the extra pillow beside the on my head I was resting on and hugged it tightly. I reached over to close both the lamps and soon I was encased in darkness, both lonely and homesick. "I miss Fairy Tail…" my eyes fluttered to a close and suddenly I lost all consciousness.  
_**  
Next day…**_

I awoke still surprisingly tired and was saddened to find that Sting wasn't the one I was hugging. _Don't get the wrong idea! I like him, but just as a friend! I've been missing his stupid Blondie __remarks lately, who knew after spending just 2 days with him would make us closer._ I straightened up and looked at the time on the wall groggily…_3-30? _I snapped back into reality and leaped off the bed. "Damn! I overslept!" I took a quick shower and put in my newly-bought clothes which were a small black leather jacket with sleeves that were rather short, only reaching the joints where my arm connects to my shoulder, skinny jeans, a white tank top and two black fingerless gloves. I strapped my belt on my waist and attached my celestial spirit keys on it. I draped a cloak over me as well and hid my face in the hood, I exited the room and headed outside when the same receptionist stopped me.

"Would you like us to clean your room for you?" She asked me politely. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No thank you but I do have one favour..."

"Oh what is it ma'am? I'd like to help you out."

"Do you know where I can find the guild Blue Pegasus? I heard it's near this town…" I asked hoping she knew. _Baka! I should've researched this before I left! Well I was in a hurry…  
_  
"Oh, Blue Pegasus is found near the forest surrounding the town! You go into it and keep going North until you find a large blue building with a pegasus carved from stone on either side of the entrance. The forest is a really dangerous place, especially around 5:00! Oh yes and I suggest if you're going there to bring a Mage with you!" I nodded taking in her precautions and smiled.

"Oh don't worry I'll be fine! Thank you!" I bolted off and headed towards the forest, I determined where North was and headed towards that direction and after 15 minutes a pathway was visible making me excited and relieved that nobody or anything had attacked me yet. Soon I came across the same exact building the receptionist good me about, I walked right up to it and took a deep breath. _All right Lucy! This is it! All you have to do is ask if these heard some news from Fairy Tail, and if they haven't then ask if you can join Blue Pegasus…that's the plan, stick to it! _I pushed the heavy oak doors open and went inside, everyone immediately went silent. A familiar figure spoke first followed by more familiar people.

"What business do you have with Blue Pegasus-men?" I sweat dropped and took a step back only to be stopped by the doors closing behind me.

"I need to talk to your master…" I simply said, not on purpose of course. It was all I could mutter out since my nerves got the better of me.

"Why? I'm sure it's not that important, come sit down and join us…" Hibiki led me towards the table he and his 'posse' were sitting around before and smiled. _W-what's with him? He doesn't even know if I'm a boy or a girl yet he's flirting with me already!…it can't be…is he…bi?  
_  
"I'm sorry but it is important and if you'll excuse me…" before I could get up Eve grabbed my hand and forced me down. _Woah! I never knew Eve-kun was forceful!  
_  
"If it's important then why don't you talk to us about it? Well fill in the place of Master, he is away on a meeting…" Eve purred. _Is he bi as well? No! Not sweet innocent Eve!_  
(no offence intended to bi's at all! I know some friends of mine that are bi! Please don't kill me…)

"Fine, regarding the matter. Have you heard anything from Fairy Tail recently?" I answered smoothly. Everyone froze when I mentioned Fairy Tail they all had sorrowful expressions on their face.

"W-we heard that a friend of ours died, she was very special… It broke our hearts, it really did…" Ren spoke gravely and I could feel tears spring onto my face. _I never meant to cause you guys pain for my selfish actions as well…_ I saw Ichiya looking at me suspiciously so I pulled my hood down in even further.

"I am very sorry for your loss, that was all I needed to ask. So thank you, I'll be on my way now…" I turned and started to walk off but before I could take another step further I felt my hood being pulled down. I turned around and looked at them surprised, they equally returned the same expression and again everything went quiet.

"L-Lucy?" Hibiki stuttered, "is…is that you?" He reached out to touch me to see if I was actually standing before him but his hands faltered and dropped back to his side.

"No I'm sorry, I think you're going through some kind of withdrawal. I know you miss this 'Lucy' very much but please don't mistake me for her." I stated smoothly though inside I was a nervous wreck.

"B-but you look exactly like her! Except the black hair and clothes but…you have the same big brown eyes, the same voluptuous body-"

"Perv" I cut Ren off making him blush a bright pink.

"I-I'm not! Besides explain why you have…her keys…" he recognised my keys immediately and grabbed them from my belt.

"Y-you have all of Lucy's keys…who are you?! If you're not Lucy then who?!" Eve then shouted at me. I coughed awkwardly and explained calmly already made up a watertight alibi.

"I found this little thing stuck in a coral when I was going swimming in Hargeon, my home town, during that time I recently heard rumours that Fairy Tail's certain Celestial Mage was dead. I recognised the celestial keys and knew that Lucy was the owner of them. I didn't go to Fairy Tail since I thought they'd accuse me of hurting their precious nakama so I went here. When you told me you had heard the news I was overjoyed but then you told me you guys were deeply affected by her death so I didn't want to bother you and burden you with a favour…" I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. They returned the keys to me and bowed apologetically.

"We should've asked you first instead of accusing you, we would love to help a fair maiden such as yourself. What did you want assistance from?" Hibiki asked me.

"I was going to ask you to deliver these keys to Fairy Tail but I thought it would've been an inconvenience so I'll just deliver them myself-"

"No it's fine, a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be going on such long journeys either! We'll gladly take it to Fairy Tail!" They made a move to take it from me but I clasped it on my belt again.

"It's fine, I wanted to visit a friend there anyway." I pulled my hood up again, regretful that I'm lying to them.

"Well then we wish you a safe journey to get to Fairy Tail safely-men!" Ichiya kissed my hand and smiled. I sweat dropped and slapped him.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with that Ichiya-kun! If Erza won't let you then why would I? Well then I'll be taking my leave, sayonara… Blue Pegasus…" I walked off and the heavy wooden doors closed behind me. I sighed and released all the anxiety I was holding back all that time "That was a close one! Well I better get back now, before it's 5:00!" The sky was blood red and soon darkness was starting to set, I grew cold so I clutched the good closer to me serving as a type of coat. Leaves rustling in the distance caught my attention and soon I was frozen stiff. "W-who's there?" Nobody… I pick up my pace as the howling of owls sends my brain into a panic. After a while I could barely make out shapes leaning against the trees just in front of me. Fear. That emotion suddenly overwhelmed me as I managed to croak out a question. "Hello? Who are you?"

Sniggers erupted from the two figures as they started to advance towards me, I stood frozen in fear. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I move? My…My body's not responding! Please…someone help me!_

"My my my, what have we got here Alan?" Their figures started to become clearer as they advanced closer to me, the more muscular one spoke first. His voice was gruff and somehow he managed to make his short little phrase into a teasing one. He didn't look like the type to tease and joke around. Definitely not.

"Now why would a beautiful young lady be walking alone in these dark and dangerous forest hm?" The taller one spoke this time, and I suppose his name's Alan. "Hey I've got an idea! Why don't you let us take you home? What do you think about that Yuka?" Yuka gently took my hand in his without my consent. _Please God don't let them rape me!  
_  
"I would be happy to! So what do you say? What is your name again?" He asked me sweetly. Alan went behind my back and placed his grubby hands on my shoulders. _Oh no! I'm trapped!  
_  
"M-my name? It's… um," I looked at everything that was in sight and faked a small smile, " my name's Rock-elle! Rockelle! That's my name…" they stole glances at each other then shrugged.

"That's a really pretty name, Rockelle…" Alan purred. He pressed his body against my back as I gulped down the excess saliva that was forming in my mouth. _Why can't I move for pete's sake?_ I tried as hard as I could to try and resist the "rapists" but it was to no avail. Alan buried his face at the crook of my neck and breathed in my scent.

"Now now Alan, don't hog Rockelle all to yourself!" Yuka protested as he yanked me away from Alan's grasp.

"Sorry, my bad... I got a little carried away, brother..." Alan smirked mischievously as I was spun around to face Alan while this time Yuka hugged me from behind. I gave out a small whimper as he slowly trailed his nose up and down my neck, fear was all I could experience as I stood still frightened for what was to come next. I gathered up all my courage and anger and released it towards the "rapists", as I called them.

"W-what are you doing get off me! Get away from me!"I felt Yuka become rigid, maybe due to shock, while Alan pretty much releases me from his grasp. At that exact moment I felt something loosen within me and I was able to escape from Yuka's grasp. _So they can use body restriction magic, somehow they seem to have much more power than the ones I had encountered earlier on. Maybe that's because... the two guys that paralysed my body needed to touch me first whereas these guys didn't need to touch me at all...though they seemed to have been enjoying touching my body!_ _Euck!_ I ran and ran and ran. But soon enough they caught up to me again, my body was paralysed immediately at close range and soon I felt the edge of a knife pressed tightly against my back slowly going up and down tauntingly.

"You shouldn't have done that princess, now you'll get your well-deserved punishment!" Yuka said "I hate when my...victims...play hard to get,though in some ways that is the thing that turns me on the most." he purred teasingly. I gulped and tried to squirm away. In response to that his tongue thrust out of his mouth and slowly licked my cheek. I stood inhumanly still, the feeling of fear intensified so much that I could not think of an adjective that could have described it. Never in my life have I ever felt so helpless and vulnerable. As Alan's hand wandered higher up my waist I could only utter one word.

"Help."

A blinding white light was shot directly at Yuka and then another at Alan. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was more likely shocked beyond my wildest dreams but then I had an idea. _If Yuka and Alan were attacked, then... what about me? Am I next?_ I closed my eyes and hid my face in my hands in anticipation for the next attack, but the only thing that happened was a warm hug...

My eyes fluttered open and tears came to my eyes once my supposed "attacker" came in sight.

"S-Sting?!" I was glad I got to see him one more time but I had never imagined our reunion would be like this, "w-what are you doing here?"

He just ignored my question and brought me closer to him, "are you alright? You aren't hurt? What did those bastards do to you?!"

"I'm fine, t-they did nothing..." I buried my face in his chest to stop him form seeing my tears. _He'll see that I'm still weak. _

He slowly released me and looked me in the eye. "Stay here, I've got some people I need to beat the shit out off" he chuckled. He cupped my face wiped the tears off with his thumbs. Sting placed his thumbs on both ends of my mouth and pushed them upwards making me smile. "Smile. Frowning doesn't suit you Blondie..." I smiled as he released my face from his grasp but it soon disappeared as he ran off to fight Alan and Yuka.

" W-Wait! Sting! Stop! You're going to get hurt!... They can use Body Restriction magic!" STING!" But it was already too late...

_**How was it? Crappy right?! Well I hope you can forgive me for not updating in nearly a month... or has it already been a month? I don't know... well I had a perfectly good reason! My Summer Exams! At least they're over now ^.^ I promise to try and update as soon as I can but i'm having lots of difficulties so please bear with me Arigato! ^_^**_

_**If you haven't already Please read my other stories: Only you and I wish**_

_**Please review I would love to know what you guys think! :) ( even though I don't deserve it :( ) **_

_**FairytailFan101 out for now! xoxo**_


End file.
